Wonder Girl ( TV Series)
Wonder Girl TV series based on the DC comics character of the same name. Created by John Byrne monitored by Bruno Heller and Greg Berlanti. 2013-2014 CastEdit * Claire Holt as Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl * Lacey Chabert as Brianna “Bri” Sandsmark * Christen Wigg as Etta Candy * David Gyasi as Detective Trevor Barnes * Paul Dano as Angelo "Angi" Bend, Jr. * Unknown as Lieutenant Brian Elliot / Mr. Bones / Apollo Recurring * Laura Benanti as Circe * Katherine Waterson as Tracy Trevor * Andrew Lincoln as Alexander Buchanan / Ares * Rebecca Rittenhouse as Deborah Domaine / Cheetah * Elena Anaya as Marina Maru / Doctor Poison * Unknown as Backstabber * Elizabeth Debicki as Doris Zuel / Giganta * Armie Hammer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman EpisodesEdit Season OneEdit # "Pilot"- In the year 1965, a young girl named Cassandra is sent to take care of her cousin, Diana, but a war breaks out and she is trapped in the realm of Hades. She escapes 36 years later, where her cousin, now an adult and going by Wonder Woman, gives her to the Sandsmarks. Years later, she has a job as a Private Investigator , where an FBI agent named Angi asks her out, but says no. Later, Brianna, her adopted sister, is on a plane when it begins to crash. Cassie reveals herself to the world by saving the plane. The next day, she meets Brian Elliot, who is the head of Brianna's company, the Department of Meta-Human Affairs, he warns her to not follow in her cousin's footsteps. Cassie's saving of the plane attracts the attention of an escaped god from Hades, named Arch. But she manages to defeat him in the end. At the end, Arch's boss is revealed to be Circe the Sorceress. # "Bright And Blue"- A woman named Byrna Brilyant gets a job at Candy Investigations , and outshines Cassie in every way, making her jealous. Later, a criminal robs a bank and fights Cassie, but he manages to escape. The next day, Cassie watches news, and finds out that Byrna, criticized Wonder Girl for failing. However, Cassie doesn't remember seeing Byrna at the bank when the criminal, who Byrna named Blue Snowman, attacked. With help from Trevor, Cassie finds out Byrna is most likely Blue Snowman. After fighting Blue Snowman again, Cassie rips their robotic head off, only to reveal they aren't Byrna, and are just "some guy". Later, Byrna is shown paying the man for helping her, only to be greeted by Wonder Girl who arrests her. Meanwhile, it is revealed Circe has no magic, and is planning on taking Cassie's. # "Stabbed In The Back"- Angi invites Cassie to his house, where he reveals he knows she is Wonder Girl and wants to help her. The next day, Cassie gets help from Angi, while she is saving a group of people who are being help hostage by a man named Backstabber, during the fight, Backstabber's face is damaged as well as his suit. He goes to Buchanan Tech and kidnaps Alexander Buchanan to repair his suit. Trevor tracks his location and Cassie goes to save Alexander, she manages to but Backstabber knocks her into a wall. As she passes out, she sees Wonder Woman knock Backstabber out. She wakes up and finds out Trevor called her to save Cassie. Meanwhile, Brian looks around to make sure he's alone before entering a secret room. #"Half-God"- A demigod named Lycus comes to the city, in search for his father Ares. Cassie attempts to fight him, but he beats her so badly that Bri and the D.M.A have to save her. Cassie wakes up and learns that Lycus escaped, she is then greeted by Brian who essentially says "I told you so". Cassie leaves and finds out Lycus is attacking Buchanan Tech, since he believes his father is there. Cassie as Wonder Girl shows up and is beaten again, this time, Lycus is about to kill her but Alexander Buchanan shows up and knocks Lycus out before re-introducing himself to Wonder Girl, revealing himself as Ares. Cassie flies away in shock, since Ares has always been an enemy to all Amazonians. Meanwhile, Brian returns to his room, unlocking it with his eye, which changes into a yellow color. #"Red"- The army comes to the city, in search for Wonder Girl, since their android Red Tornado has gone rogue and is attacking cities. They find her and Cassie agrees to stop Red Tornado. Wonder Girl and Tornado fight, with Cassie learning that he is only destroying cities since his creator, T.O. Morrow, told him to. Trevor and Angi track Tornado to an abandoned warehouse, Cassie fights Tornado again, with it ending in Red Tornado being thrown into T.O. Morrow, who dies from the impact. Red Tornado is destroyed from the impact and he is taken by the army, who plan on rebuilding him themselves. At the end, Cassie pricks her finger and bleeds. #"Just Like Us"- Cassie goes to the DMA about her problem and finds out she is now completely human, with no magic abilities. The DMA is then attacked by Circe, who kills quit a few agents before attempting to kill Bri, but Brian saves her, revealing he has superhuman strength. He takes Bri and Cassie to his secret room, where he reveals himself as Apollo Lyceius, the god of the Light. He also reveals that he did not want Cassie to fight crime because he didn't want her to get hurt. Apollo then reveals he took scans of Circe and that they show she has Cassie's magic. Apollo then decides to fight Circe himself, he ends up beating her and forces her to give Cassie back her magic. She is then locked up, but, while being transported, she sees the staff that gave her magic. #"The Angle Man"-Angi finds out his father has escaped from prison and asks Cassie for protection, since he testified against him in court. While Cassie is out fighting crime as Wonder Girl, Angelo, Sr. shows up and attempts to kill his son, but Angi manages to escape. He runs to Trevor, but Angelo shows up and knocks Trevor out before once again attempting to kill his son, at that moment, Cassie shows up. The two fight, with Angelo escaping. Angi is protected by DMA, claiming to be the FBI. When Angelo finds Angi again, Cassie and Apollo team up and fight him, this time managing to defeat him. Angelo is arrested and put in the cell next to Circe, who reveals something big is coming. #"The Cheetah"-A woman named Deborah Domaine is almost killed during a fight between Wonder Girl and an escaped Hades creature. She is taken by Alexander Buchanan, who saves her with a strange serum. She wakes up and finds out not only has her healing sped up but she has too. She seeks revenge on Wonder Girl, but during the fight, she is mutated into a cheetah-like creature. She escapes and confronts Buchanan, who reveals he used cheetah DNA in his serum. She attempts to kill him but Cassie shows up and fights her once again, with it ending in Deborah falling off a building an apparently dying. Meanwhile, Brian and Bri find out Circe has escaped. #"The Sorceress"-A man from Hades named Cronus breaks into the DMA, takes Circe's staff and gives it to her, she then uses it to destroy the DMA prison. Cassie arrives and saves Bri, who is under a peace of rubble. The two then search for Apollo, who is fighting off escaped prisoners. After defeating them, Apollo reveals that every prisoner in the DMA has escaped. Circe and Cronus then arrive and fight Cassie, who manages to defeat Cronus but is almost killed by Circe, who is stabbed by Apollo, forcing her to retreat. When Circe escapes, it shows people like Lycus, Angle Man, and Blue Snowman escaping from the DMA. #"Doctor Poison"-Brian informs Cassie that a criminal named Doctor Poison escaped from the DMA after Circe's attack and that they have tracked her to a warehouse. She rushes in and attempts to fight her, but is injected with a type of poison which is fusing with her blood. While Trevor and Angi work on a cure, Bri and Apollo go to find Poison. They find her in the sewers, where she has set up a lab and is planning on poisoning the waters. Just as Poison is about to poison the water, Cassie is cured and flies to stop her. Not wanting to go back to jail, Poison kills herself. Meanwhile, Circe is found by Alexander Buchanan , who offers her a partnership. #"A Perfect World"- Cassie wakes up in a world where she is completely human, Brianna is her biological sister, Brian is a friend of the family, and Cassie and Angi are in a relationship. However, she realizes something is wrong when she finds out she can't read anything, as it is all just scribbles. She begins an investigation and finds things such as roads leading to nothing and doors she can't open. She then finds out there is a Wonder Girl in this strange world and goes after her, finding out she is Byrna Brilyant, who put her in a dream world, hoping she would never escape. After defeating Byrna, Cassie wakes up and fights her in real life. #"In Your Dreams"-Cassie, Trevor and Angi get no sleep, since they where plagued by nightmares. After finding out they all dreamed of a gray man with red eyes, Cassie goes to Brian and Bri and finds out the man is known as the Bogeyman and he prays on people's fears. They track him and find out he is in the mind of Etta Candy. They send Cassie in and she and Etta team up to get out of the nightmare, all the while being chased by the Bogeyman. They come up with a plan and drag the Bogeyman into the real world, where he is powerless. Brian shows up, knocks him out and tells Etta to not tell anyone about what happened or that Cassie is Wonder Girl. Meanwhile, Alexander and Circe create a clone of Cassie. #"My Own Worst Enemy"- Cassie wakes up and watches the news, which says that Wonder Girl attacked the city last night. She goes to Brian, who explains that there was a girl who looks like her who attacked, but she had a big difference, she had a different costume. Meanwhile, Etta is struggling with Cassie's secret, and Angi reveals to her he also knows, and talks to her about it. Later, the other Cassie attacks again, with the real Cassie showing up and fighting her. In the end, other Cassie retreats to Alexander and Circe, who kill her. #"Return of The Angle Man"-Angi is attacked by his father, who kidnaps him and demands Angi repair his Angler. When he refuses, Angle Man attempts to kill Angi, who manages to escape to Etta's house, where he hides. Etta gives him a gun in case his father finds them and just at that moment, Angle Man bursts in and steals the gun before pointing it at the both of them. Before he can fire, Cassie shows up as Wonder Girl and beats Angle Man, who manages to escape. He then meets Alexander, who offers to repair his Angler in exchange for his loyalty. #"World's Finest"- Cassie is out one day, when she is attacked by Lycus. Lycus throws her into a wall before attempting to kill her, but Cassie manages to escape. She goes to the DMA, who are dealing with their own problem, a portal has opened in the middle of the room. A man from the other world, named Clark Kent, comes through and explains that portals are opening on his world too. The two team up to defeat Lycus, who proves to be just as strong as Clark. But, in the end, Clark manages to defeat him, Lycus runs off, saying that Clark has made a powerful enemy. Clark returns to his own world, but gives Cassie advice on fighting crime before he does. Meanwhile, Alexander and Circe are shown with Angle Man and Blue Snowman. #"The God of War"-Circe, Angle Man, and Blue Snowman attack the city and Cassie as Wonder Girl goes to stop them, managing to fight them off, but they flee. Later, Alexander is yelling at them for failing when Wonder Girl shows up, they fight once again with Cassie managing to defeat them once again. Cassie escapes before Alexander can get her, taking the tapes of his meeting with her. The police show up at Buchanan Tech, ready to arrest Alexander for his actions, but Alexander reveals himself as Ares to the city by killing the police. He walks out, killing many along the way, and declares war on the city. #"War"- Ares makes the mayor give the city to him before killing him. Wonder Girl, Trevor, Angi, Brian and Etta all come together to find a way to defeat Ares. Brian finds out that the only thing that can defeat Ares is the Amulet of Harmonia, so Cassie goes to find Harmonia herself, while the rest stay on Earth to fight off Ares' army of worshipers. Cassie tries to get to Olympus, but is stopped by Lycus, who once again beats her badly and is ready to kill her, when she is saved by a strange man, who introduces himself as Poseidon. #"Amulet of Harmonia"-Poseidon agrees to help Cassie with her quest. They make their way to Olympus, where they meet Harmonia. She gives Cassie her amulet, and Poseidon helps her get out of Olympus. Meanwhile, Ares' men are defeated and Ares himself shows up and fights Brian, managing to defeat him and take him to Buchanan Tech. Cassie comes down and hears of Apollo's capture. #"Battle Royal"- Wonder Girl breaks into Buchanan Tech and frees Brian. The two go to take care of Ares, who is about to send a missile at China to cause a war between America and China. Wonder Girl fights Ares while Apollo tries to stop the missile. Ares knocks Cassie into the ocean, while Apollo smashes the missile on to an island, apparently killing himself. After finding out about this, Ares lands in the middle of the city, wearing his war armor, while Cassie flies out of the ocean. #"Season's Greetings"- Wonder Girl sees Ares in his armor and goes to fight him, but he proves too much for her. Ares is about to kill Wonder Girl, when Apollo stops him, revealing himself to be alive while also revealing himself as a god to the city. He and Cassie then fight Ares, with Ares throwing Apollo into a building before attempting to kill him. Wonder Girl then shows up, using all the power from the amulet and stabs Ares from behind, making his body turn into light, leaving nothing but his armor. In the aftermath of all of this, Apollo goes back to running the DMA with Bri by his side, Etta does a report, calling Wonder Girl a hero, Trevor decides to go back to Washington with his half-brother, and Angi asks Cassie out, to which she agrees. Meanwhile, a strange portal opens up and a strange man steps through ending in a cliffhanger. Category:Wonder Girl Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:DC Category:Gothamverse Category:Bat24